


Cunning Linguist

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Team Tartan, Trekstock Prompt 1: Words to Live By, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota still isn't sure she belongs with Montgomery, but he sure does have a talented tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunning Linguist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I thought we were explorers."
> 
> All Klingon translations are listed in the End Note.

Nyota paced around the sitting area in her quarters. The lights were dimmed. She was wearing a cute, satin camisole-and-shorts number. She hadn't planned to spend this evening alone, but it was creeping up on twenty-three-hundred hours and Montgomery hadn't turned up yet. He'd already called to say he'd be late; repairs to the ship's hull, after their last narrow escape, were taking longer than expected. He'd told her she shouldn't wait up, but she'd insisted, saying that she couldn't sleep, anyway. Actually she missed him. But she hadn't told him that.

They'd only been dating for a few months and the truth was she still wasn't sure about him. He'd been exiled on Delta Vega for a stunt he still wouldn't take full responsibility for. He was brilliant, that much was clear, but he was sort of rough around the edges. She simply didn't know if he was the kind of man she belonged with.

But she liked him. God help her, he was cute as hell. And his accent did things to her. She was the only one who really understood him when he was excited or angry and his accent went full Scot. He was a linguist's wet dream. And he was funny. And charming. And sweet. She really liked him.

So she paced. And waited. And brushed up on her Klingon.

"Today is a good day to die," she repeated after the instructor, whose recorded voice she was hearing in the little earpiece in her left ear. Then she repeated the same phrase in Klingon: "Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam… There is great news!: buy' ngop tu'lu'!"

She paused when the door chime sounded throughout the room. "Computer, who's at the door?" she asked.

 _"Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott,"_ replied the computer.

She pulled her hair free from its ponytail holder. She shook her hair out, let it fall about her shoulders, then looked around for a convenient place to ditch the little black elastic. Coffee table. She slipped between two chairs to where the short, square table stood and dropped the elastic. She tapped a finger to her earpiece to pause the playback and was about to say "Come in," but then she stopped.

"In Klingon," she said to herself. She called out, "yI'el!"

The door slid open and Montgomery stood there, framed in the doorway, peering in at her with a quizzical expression.

"I beg your pardon?" he said.

"I said 'enter' in Klingon. I'm brushing up." She pointed to her earpiece.

"Oh. Thought for a moment I was on the wrong ship. Come here, then, give us a snuggle." He stepped inside and came toward her, holding his arms open to her. She went to him too, to meet him halfway and give him an opportunity to have a look at her. She caught it, the moment when his eyes traveled down her body as they approached each other.

"You look nice," he said as he enveloped her. He was warm and smelled clean, freshly showered. He must've stopped by his quarters first to wash the day off him. He'd changed into plain, comfortable civilian clothes that made him look like he was ready to lounge on a sofa and cuddle. He was definitely a good cuddler. He gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth. His lips were soft. So was his face; he must've shaved before arriving as well. He felt good in her arms. She gave him a squeeze and was rewarded with a happy little hum from him, a soft sigh and a deeper kiss. She inhaled his clean, faintly aftershavey scent, wanting to completely fill her lungs with it.

"qatlho'," she said when the kiss broke.

He canted his head. "Should I be blessing you or offering you a tissue or something?"

She laughed. "I said thank you."

"In Klingon."

"Yes. Considering what a hectic day you've had, I thought I'd put on something cute for you."

"You're a lovely sight in everything you wear. You didn't have to go to the trouble." He looked down at her chest, admired the way the satin stretched across her braless breasts and added, "Although, I can't say I mind."

"Well, I thought maybe you'd gotten sick of seeing me in giant t-shirts." She pulled back from him a bit so he could have another proper look.

"I, um…" he began as he surveyed her, but there didn't seem to be an ending, or a middle, to his sentence.

"I take it you approve."

"What?" His eyes snapped back up to her face. "Yeah, I, er… what?"

She laughed and hugged him again. "Don't get used to this. I like giant t-shirts."

"I rather like you in them too, especially when they're mine." He kissed her forehead and looked down at her, noticed the way she was staring at him, sort of half amused and half adoring. "What?"

She hesitated. "I like you, you know."

He grinned. "Well, I should hope so, after all the naughty things you've let me do to you."

"I don't tell you that enough."

"Nah, it's all right."

"No, it's not. I've spent a lot of time being skeptical of you, because…"

"You think I'm a loose cannon."

"Well, yes."

"Of questionable maturity."

"Well –"

"And I've got an iffy track record with dogs."

She smiled and shook her head. "Stop it… but yes, that's about right."

"Nyota," he said seriously, "we don't have to go about declaring undying devotion straight away, do we? Baby steps, yeah? Now then, say something else in Klingon."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Something sexy."

"Klingon does have its own kind of beauty, but I wouldn't call it sexy."

"You could make anything sexy, lovely thing that you are. Go on, teach me. I know you like teaching me."

He wasn't wrong about that. She thought for a moment, then cleared her throat and said, "bI 'Ihqu'."

He gave her a lazy, sexily slanted smile, his eyes going a bit dark and bedroomy. There were two sides to Montgomery Scott; adorable and often bemused versus roguish and more than a little naughty. The two sides were completely at odds, but he could switch back and forth at the drop of a hat. The way he was looking at her now made her want to plunge her hand into his pants.

"What'd you say?" he murmured in the sort of low voice Nyota knew only his past lovers had heard.

"I told you that you're cute," she replied softly.

His smile broadened. "I'd say the same to you, but I'm afraid I'd injure myself trying."

"Just say thank you. Like this: qatlho'."

"Say what now?"

"qatlho'," she repeated more slowly, really enunciating, and emphasizing the deeper, more guttural sounds. He gave it a shot, false-starting three times before finally squeezing the word out through his brogue. She could feel the little movements in his torso as he tried to get the sounds right.

"Bloody hell," he said, feeling his own throat. "Can you sprain your larynx? I think I might've sprained my larynx." He paused and lowered his hand to his ribs. "Or possibly something a wee bit south of larynx."

"I'm sure you're fine. And you did very well, by the way."

"Thank you, Professor. I was right, it _is_ rather sexy, you speaking other languages."

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Are you trying to tell me something? Am I the wrong species for you, or…"

"Oh, don't be daft. Teach me something else. Say 'Carry me to the bedroom, you Highland god of sex'. Say that."

She laughed heartily at that. "Not a chance in hell. But I am kind of getting into this. Maybe if you're a good student I'll give you a treat."

"What sort of treat?"

"Something befitting a 'Highland god of sex'."

His gaze darkened and he made a noise in the back of his throat that was not unlike a noise used in Klingon speech. Without warning he picked her up, squatting and hoisting her over his shoulder. She yelped in shock but was then laughing as he moved swiftly into the sitting area and placed her carefully down in her armchair.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked, though her tone wasn't as stern as she'd have liked. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Thought I'd show you what my tongue can do," he said as he lowered himself to his knees before her.

Her eyebrows went up. "What about our lesson?"

He suddenly looked innocent as he laid a hand on his chest and declared, "I _was_ talking about our lesson. Pfft, someone's mind's in the gutter tonight."

"Oh, my god," she laughed.

In almost the same breath he asked, "Mind if I divest you of these, m'lady?" He brought a hand to the little shorts she wore, cupped her hip and caressed a ways down her thigh. He then moved the hand back upward, fingers slipping beneath the silky fabric. His thumb slid down to the inner part of her thigh and stroked there. A little flutter of arousal in her lower belly and between her legs made her fidget in her seat.

"ruch," she replied, more softly than the language required.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

 _"ruch,"_ she repeated, more forcefully this time. He seemed to like that; he shifted his weight a bit and she imagined he was making room for his impending hard-on. The thought made her insides flutter again. He exhaled just the slightest bit through his parted lips and his eyes, now a little dazed with arousal, made another trip down and then back up her body.

Holding his gaze, she popped her earpiece free and set it down on a little side table next to her. She gripped her armrests and pushed up, raising herself up off the chair a bit. He took hold of her waistband and slipped it down in the back first, letting it trace the curve of her bottom and pulling the shorts down her thighs. She sat and raised her feet off the floor, thighs off the chair, and he pulled the shorts down and off. She sat there in nothing but her cami, exposed from the waist down.

He made no attempt not to stare at her body and she certainly wasn't complaining. She parted her knees a bit to give him a better view, and to let him get closer to her. He dropped the shorts to the floor and rested his hands on her thighs, absently caressed them as he focused squarely on the point where her legs converged. He seemed lost in thought.

She canted her head and looked at him more closely. "You okay? I haven't seen that look on your face since you got hold of that fifteen-year-old Glenlivet."

"I was just thinking I must've been one hell of a good boy in a previous life." He licked his lips as he slid a hand up toward her groin. He let his fingers brush against the hair there. That feeling of arousal swelled in her lower belly and made her muscles clench.

"Bloody hell, I can feel the heat of you rising," he said, raising his eyes to meet hers. He cupped his hand underneath her and asked, "May I?"

She clenched again, anticipating the sensation of fingers slipping into her. He glanced down at her groin again after the clench; he'd felt it, felt the slight movement behind her lips. Her thighs tensed as she pushed herself down against his hand and just slightly arched her back. His mouth fell open again as he watched her pelvis tilt.

The way he looked at her; it wasn't even terribly lascivious, at least not at the moment. It was more like reverence. He wanted her, that was obvious, but it was more than that. She'd seen this look on his face before, and it hadn't been about whiskey.

"Does she get all hot when you touch her too?" she asked quietly. He met her eyes again, his own questioning. She smiled at him. "You know. _Her_."

He blinked at her, now wide-eyed. "What… the _ship_?" he asked incredulously. She nodded while trying to hide her amusement. He let out an almost surprised-sounding laugh. " _No_ – well… sort of." He began to blush as he quietly added, "You know, if I, um… fiddle with certain things, certain temperatures can go up a bit."

"I see," she said with a nod. "I bet you like that."

"I do not!" he said more loudly, but with a smile on his blushing face. She actually tossed her head back as she laughed. Montgomery's love of starships, of the _Enterprise_ in particular, was a running joke amongst their peers. Nyota enjoyed teasing him.

"You asked me a question before," she said when she'd stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if it was okay to, um, go in. Explore a bit." He wiggled his eyebrows. "We are explorers, after all."

"Ask me in Klingon – no, _tell_ me in Klingon: naw' Hinob."

"What's that now?"

"naw' Hinob: Give me access."

He obediently repeated the phrase for her.

"Klingon with a Scottish accent," she said. "I think we've found my new favorite kink."

"Just giving me ideas, you are. You think I've got the time to learn an entire new language?"

"ruch," she said, repeating a word from earlier. He took a second to jog his memory, seemed to recall that it meant he had her permission and began sliding a single finger into her. She was already wet and it slipped in easily. Her body reacted the way it had before, with a pulse of pleasure down below.

He watched her face as he fingered her. "How's that, then?" he asked, his voice low again. Just as he asked the question he slid his finger in a little deeper and made a gentle "come here" motion with it. Her muscles tensed, thighs too, and she wriggled down a little more onto his finger.

"qu," she sighed, dropped her head back and closing her eyes.

"I'll take that as a 'bloody fucking fantastic'."

"That's pretty close, actually."

"Say something else for me."

She didn't have to think about what to say. Without missing a beat, she looked down at him and murmured, "mum jIH."

He closed his eyes. "Hang on. Say it again."

She repeated the phrase, thinking at first that he was trying to figure out its meaning, but she quickly realized he was concentrating on the way her muscles pulsed around his finger as she made the hard, forceful sounds required by the language.

"Montgomery," she said silkily. He looked at her again and she said, more aggressively, "mum jIH _pIq_." To give him a hint as to what she'd said, she slumped down in the chair a bit more and hooked her right leg over the armrest, opening herself up to him.

"What's it mean?" he asked.

"What do you think it means?" she asked coyly.

That dark playfulness returned to his eyes. He wiggled his finger inside her a bit, then pulled it free and very deliberately wrapped his lips around it. What she'd said to him was "Taste me," so he seemed to have gotten the gist of the phrase after all.

He sucked his finger clean and when he was finished, something had been sparked inside Nyota. She brought a hand down and slipped two of her own fingers inside herself, as deep as they'd go. The heat growing between her legs increased even more as she watched him watching her. He let one hand wander up further, past her hip, up her stomach to her chest where it grazed over a very pert, satin-covered nipple. The sensation from that light touch went straight down to where her fingers were working inside her. She shuddered and moaned and finger-fucked herself faster. He cupped her breast, caught the nipple between his index and middle fingers and he squeezed and rolled it.

"What a beauty you are," he said. His accent seemed thicker now. That happened when he was aroused too; he forgot that he needed to be understood by non-Scots and let his accent run rampant. It did so now, inside her, his rolling R's making her skin hot and her nipples strain even harder against her camisole.

She pulled her fingers out and offered them to him. He took them without hesitation, closing his eyes as he sucked them clean. When she took them from his mouth, she took his chin with her other hand, tilted his face up toward her own and repeated, "mum… jIH… _pIq_." He'd technically gotten the meaning right the first time. But sucking fingers hadn't been what she'd had in mind.

When she released his chin, he knew what to do. He dropped his head down and buried his face in her with a muffled noise of desire. His tongue swept gently over her most sensitive spot. Her head fell back again and she sighed and moaned at the ceiling. She tensed all over as his tongue made continuous swirling circles and then dipped inside her over and over.

He settled in and was licking slowly and contentedly, emitting little pleasure noises. She petted his hair to encourage him, enjoying the ride as the pressure began to build inside her. Soon she was gently rocking against his mouth. His breaths sped up along with hers and he stepped up his efforts, fingering and licking at the same time.

"MevQo'," she panted. "'IH loD, HIja', MevQo'!" She was close now. What he was doing with his tongue and fingers was exactly right. He took the hint and kept the same pattern going, bringing her closer to climax until her thighs were quivering. She had both her hands on his head now, fingers knotted in his hair, and then finally all the tension building inside her came rushing out on waves of pleasure. She moaned meaningless noises mixed in with words, though not in Klingon anymore; she couldn't remember any Klingon now if she'd tried.

In an instant she went from desperately wanting his touch to desperately needing him to stop. Hypersensitivity took over and she nudged him away. He stopped and sat up. She went limp as a doll and sat there slumped and panting.

"Fuck me twice over on a Sunday," he said, breathless himself. She smiled and looked sleepily at him just as he was wiping his mouth off on his shirt. When he saw her watching him, he winked and smiled. He then stood up, leaned over her and whispered, "You're bloody fantastic, you know that?" before kissing her mouth.

She forced her exhausted body to stand and she fell into his arms, bestowing little kisses on his mouth. He held her against himself and she felt him, hard and needy and pressing against her thigh. His hand swept up into her hair, combed into it to cup the back of her head as he hungrily slipped his tongue into her mouth. Both her arms went around his neck and she held on, almost afraid that after her climax, and now in the middle of this passionate kiss, her knees would give out.

"So," he said when the kiss finally ended. He looked down at her with a lazy smirk. "I'm a beautiful man, then, am I?"

She had called him that when she was on the verge of coming. She looked at him in surprise at first, wondering if she'd said it in Standard and had been too out of control to notice. But then she just had to laugh. "You've understood everything I've said in Klingon, haven't you?"

"Not all. A lot, but not all."

"You led me to believe you didn't know any of it."

He gave her a half shrug. "I like it when you play teacher as much as you do."

"Yes, okay, I called you beautiful."

"You've never called me that before."

"There are a lot of things I'd like to tell you that I haven't yet."

"You can tell me anything, Ny."

She thought for a moment as she looked into his eyes. She wondered if he could see how vulnerable she suddenly felt. She decided he definitely could when his gaze softened and he brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

"laH qamuSHa' 'e' vIHar," she said. "I don't think I'm quite there yet, but… this feels right to me."

He nodded and gave her soft smile. "laH qamuSHa' 'e' vIHar… too. Shit, what's the word for 'too'?"

She returned his smile, though hers was more relieved and grateful than his. There was so much more she wanted to say now that she knew she could, now that she'd figured out that he really did belong with her. But it could wait. They had all night. "Just carry me to the bedroom, you Highland god of sex," she said.

"HIja', ghojmoHwI''a'," he said, the language now sounding a little more natural on his tongue.

She barely had a second to be impressed before he hoisted her onto his shoulder again and carried her off.

END

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  Klingon Words and Phrases   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I used [Bing's Translater](http://www.bing.com/translator/?ref=SALL&br=ro&mkt=en-US). Let's hope it's accurate.
> 
>   * yI'el = Enter 
>   * qatlho' = Thank you 
>   * bI 'Ihqu' = You are cute 
>   * ruch = Go ahead 
>   * naw' Hinob = Give me access 
>   * mum jIH = Taste me 
>   * mum jIH pIq = Taste me now 
>   * MevQo' = Don't stop 
>   * 'IH loD, HIja', MevQo' = You beautiful man, yes, don't stop 
>   * laH qamuSHa' 'e' vIHar = I think I can love you 
>   * HIja', ghojmoHwI''a' = Yes, Professor
> 



End file.
